Memory and Sanity
by TheWindMage
Summary: Link and Zelda leave to renew the Four sword, strange events eccour testing Link's memory, also Ganondorf's reincarnation, and an old evil rising once more. How could things get worse you ask? This is just the beginning of the end. Huge thanks to the following authors: DarkPriestessOfHyrule and Reily96 for getting me interested in writing a about LoZ without knowing!
1. The Seal

**Me: I edited the chapter. I thought it was crappy and... stuff. So please re-read or read! My cover page is on my divienart account under TheWindMage. Could you do the didclaimer Link?**

**Link: Alraylia doesn't own the legend of Zelda! **

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

Zelda rubbed her temples as she recalled her dream from the previous night. Every single time she fell into a slumber, she would feel strong gusts of wind lightly brushing against her skin. Almost as if it was trying to turn her around, but she didn't budge. Surrounding her, was a field of long, emerald, blades. The sky was not blue, but a shade of amethyst with a yellow hue in the center. A replacement of the sun? Though plant life flourished, the area felt empty, dead. Zelda knew someone was standing there, _it_ was impure.

The presence in her dream was weak, but was coming closer, growing stronger. Zelda was proven to be prophetic. Creepy dreams were not a good sign. Especially when she felt the entity's breath on her cheek. Something was coming and it was not good. Hyrule was once more in danger.

* * *

"_Link! HELP!"_ Link's eyes shot open as the screams of princess Zelda echoed throughout his head, the winds outside were uneasy, as they were, ever since he had started having these dreams. He clutched his blanket hoping to comfort himself. A faint tapping at his door caused him to reluctantly drag himself out of bed. Opening his door he arched a brow. What was Zelda doing here?

"Link, we need to talk, now." she said urgently, eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Okay, where?" He yawned, happy to hear her voice saying something other than 'Help,' like it had been saying for three weeks now.

"Uh... How about the castle. I'll meet you at the gates." She whipped around and walked off before Link could respond. Link quickly changed into his pale green tunic and put on a similar Phrygian hat. He had to search for his belt which took a good five minutes. He groaned and latched it on. Link put on his white tights, socks, and his brown leather boots. He then made his way down stairs. Link chuckled, she had said now, and he had bought himself time...

"Mornin' Link," came a low rough voice, "Your girlfriend dropped by to ask me if you could to the castle. Seemed to be in a rush leaving. She said something about needing you for the rest of the day."

"Good morn- wait, did you say girlfriend?!" Link flushed. Link's uncle chuckled which resulted in him shooting a death glare. His uncle ignored him and continued.

"Bye Link, have fun on your trip." He smirked.

"So you'll let me go?"

"Sure, why not? Also, be sure to make a move on her." Link rolled his eyes.

"No! I don't like her like that!" Before the man could say anything else, Link threw the door open and ran when it flew of its hinges.

With one look back he saw his shrinking uncle, face-palm.

Zelda paced around in small circles, she had figured out who was haunting her dreams, Vaati. It explained the winds. The four sword seal needed to be renewed anyways. She would take Link with her.

"Zelda?" She jumped.

"Oh, Link," Zelda let out a sigh of relief, "The seal around Vaati is weakening. We must go there today to renew it. Will you come?" Link looked disappointed, almost as if he was expecting something else.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied with 'enthusiasm'. Zelda was confused. She ignored whatever that was, "Er, why'd you ask me to come to the castle to ask me that?"

"..."

* * *

Zelda enjoyed the walk through the woods, she only got to on rare occasions. She almost forgot she had a whole squad of guards protecting her, including Link. Unfortulantly, her peace was soon inturrupted.

"Princss Zelda, we have arrived!" one of her guards yelled, she glared at him. Then a weird sensation hit her. The sword was... Still strong. This was abnormal, very odd, because she KNEW it was Vaati in her dreams! The winds explained it all! How was his presence getting closer and stronger if he was still in the sword?! Zelda started to panic. This was not good at all. She began to doubt her theory. No, she had never been wrong before. She looked at Link, seeing a flicker of movement in his direction he looked back at her confused, her heart nearly stopped when her eyes met his.

They were red. Blood red.

"Zelda are you ok?" Link asked concerned.

Link took a step toward her, her head tilted slightly to the right. Ice cold fear tingled up her spine. Her knuckles had turned white and her hands clammy and a knot seemed to appear in her stomach. Cold sweat ran down her face and neck.

"Link," Zelda whispered," Link are you okay?" Link gave her a genuine smile.

"Of course I am. Are you?" He asked. Link started rambling on about the affects of stress, and Zelda decided the only thing that had changed about her friend was is eye color.

Why then... This was all too strange.

* * *

**Okay, I took a break from this story for eight months... But I was picking up writing skill along the way*cough*. So I thought this story kind of sucked and edited it! I hope you enjoy this more. I decided to exclude the whole Link going crazy part till later... So please, to new readers, please R&R! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Dreams

** _Please read: _Hi! As you may have noticed, I EDITED MY FIRST CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE SENSE ANYMORE UNLESS YOU REREAD THE FIRST! Thank you! There are only minor changes, so all you have to read is the last half or less.**

**Extremely special thanks toooo...**

Mystique-Luna-Tique- Thank you so much! You don't know how grateful I am!

I am me- Yes, I fixed it. :D

Guest- Thank You!

Guest- I think so if I don't have one of my weird mind changes. Thank you!

Neon- Thanks! I thought about what you said and edited!

**One more big thanks to my reviewers! Please notify me of any mistakes or errors I make or have made. I am pretty sure mistakes and errors are the same thing though...**

* * *

Zelda directed her attention towards Link deciding, that because current state of the sword, it would not need her to tend to it at all... The priority was Link.

Zelda heard a ruffling sound, and her guards, she realized, were clenching their swords. Their wary gazes were locked on Link. Zelda approached Link cautiously, her eyes narrowed. Hardly anything happened to the hero, which he didn't have the help to fix. Now Zelda was guessing that he didn't even know anything was wrong with him. All Link probably knew was that everyone was suddenly afraid of him.

_What a mess,_ Zelda thought frustrated, _If this really was Vaati, who had somehow broke through the seal (which was perfectly fine), why would he just change Link's eye color for no reason? Or was the mage using Link's state to throw me off?_ Zelda narrowed her eyes earning her another confused look from Link._ Maybe_ _this is what Vaati wanted us to think. That it was all a mirage... Then he could carry out with his plan..._ She gritted her teeth. Either way, he won.

There was no way around this without further investigation. Then, she could at least see what Vaati's plan was. Right now, she had no leads.

"Guards, Zelda said in a low, level tone. As nervous as she was, Zelda made sure it didn't show. If she panicked her guards may reflect her feelings, knowing how much trouble was at brew," Take him to a room it the castle, make sure he is comfy, he isn't a prisoner." She ordered. Zelda sighed, how the heck was she supposed to explain this to Link's uncle? _Hello sir, we suspect that your nephew has been possessed by an evil wind mage, on an unnessesary trip to a sword that is doing just fine! We are going to take him custody for a while, incase he wrecks havoc on Hyrule._

"Zelda? Uh, what are you talking about?" Link looked lost.

"I'll explain later Link," Zelda replied, "Just listen to the guards. I need to think." Link still looked unsure.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." She lowered her gaze to the ground. Zelda suspected her guards had left because the forest had grown still. A cool breeze swept across the clearing's lush ferns. Blades of grass acted as ripples of water.

Why were things always complicated for her? _With power comes responsibility, _came a small voice in her head. Zelda blinked. It had a point. She had tremendous amounts of power and wisdom, in almost every way she could think of... Though she wasn't the one who kept it all together...

Link was. Zelda felt a slight wave of guilt.

Shaking her head rapidly, Zelda groaned. She had strayed off topic. Finally, her attentive amethystine eyes scoured four sword. Something was different about it, even though the seal was not broken. What was it?

Zelda decided to continue her interrogation at the castle. Around the time she was in castle town, Zelda had started to feel dizzy. She struggled to speed up, feeling the need to be at the actual castle.

* * *

_Soon after arriving, gust of winds began to blow around her. The hair on the back of Zelda's neck stood up. Someone was watching her. She whipped around, Looking into deep, crimson pools._

_"Hello, princess." A cold, hate-filled, merciless voice most would rather die than hear echoed through out her palace._

_" Y-you must be Vaati." She stammered, what would he do to her? Drain the light force?The sinister laughter began getting louder. The background behind the sorcerer shone brighter and brighter by the second till he was just a mere shadow. The putrid sound came to an abrupt stop._

_"Sleep while you can, girl."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open. The dream she had just experienced was not a good sign. It was too real. Zelda immediately jumped out of her... bed? Her gaze swept across the room, her room. Zelda held a hand to her heart. It was all just a dream...

_Knock, Knock. _

A sheikah stood on front of her now. A green cloak covered most his face, leaving glowing red eyes. Goddesses she had seen enough of those.

"Ma'am, you collapsed at the same exact time your friend, Link did... convenient," He paused,"We thought it was odd your friend's eyes were red, but the guard explained everything," Zelda's blood froze. It wasn't a dream,"Anyways, he woke up with strange markings under his eyes. They were sliced in by an invisible force," The sheikah explained," He was brought to the infirmary due to blood loss. According to your father may see him if you'd like." With that, the sheikah left.

Zelda considered everything he had said... We passed out at the same time... She left to visit Link.

* * *

**It's not very many words, but I try to average my words to 1000. More if I'm not lazy... I hope you enjoyed my chapter, I am typing at 12:47 a.m so I probably made several errors. Yeesh, I wrote this whole chapter out and kind of liked it... now it I dunno... doesn't interest me at all. o.O**

**Good night! Please R&R!**


End file.
